


get shreked

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Robbie and Daisy plan the perfect prank. It doesn't turn out as well as they'd like to.





	get shreked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> Prompt: "I'm going to kill you!" 
> 
> Set in the same universe as [lost and (almost) found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902160).

"We've been over the plan a dozen times," Robbie whispered. "You distract Simmons, I'll get the slime, we put it in May's showerhead, profit. It's not that hard, Daisy," 

Daisy levelled her boyfriend a look. "Have you ever tried distracting Simmons?" she asked. "It's like trying to distract a cat." When Robbie's expression morphed into confusion, she sighed. "You can't do it. You're gonna have to start a fire in the lab or something." 

It was Robbie's turn to give Daisy a look. "Can't you just turn over a Bunsen burner and topple it over or something?" 

"A Bunsen burner? You're lucky she didn't hear you say that." Still, Daisy focused on the small flamethrower Jemma was currently using, letting loose a small set of vibrations so sparks would fly. When Jemma shrieked and began to fuss, Robbie darted out from their hiding spot, snagged the container of gooey green slime and darted back, quietly high-fiving Daisy. 

"Next stop: the shower." 

The second half of their task was easier done than said; Daisy supposed having half the team out for a mission helped the covertness of their mission, in a way. All they had to do was sit, wait, and hope May didn't come back with any injuries. When five hours had seen the successful return and debrief of the team, the couple settled into a prime watching spot, popped open their beers, and waited. 

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH. "COULSONNNNNNNNN!" 

Robbie and Daisy could only watch in fascination and horror as May stomped out of the shower with three things on her: a furious look on her face, a towel, and what looked like a swamp full of green slime sliding off of her body. 

"Fuck --" Daisy started to say, but was cut off by a still-screaming May. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @TomatoBookworm for asking about the slime, LOL!


End file.
